Have sweet love
by Jiitari
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma accidentally had a son one night when Bulma was so depressed upon breaking up with Yamcha. Because of this, both ends up into a contract marriage. Very Funny and Cute! Try Reading and Enjoy!


a/n: Hi there everyone... I just edited the first chapter of my very first fic I've written 2 years ago... Please read and review for the comments you want to say.

* * *

Chapter One 

"The Night to Remember"

It was a cold night at that time in the Western City Tokyo, Japan. There's no people found in the wide streets of the elite town. Bulma Briefs was crying inside the laboratory of the famous Capsule Corporation while talking with her boyfriend, Yamcha. She breaks up with him after she discovered that he is in-love with another girl. She closes her pink fliptap phone when he was about to explain. She wipes her tears with her white handkerchief and breathes. She hears loud sounds of explosion coming from outside. She goes to the balcony to see where it is coming from. She sees Vegeta by the gravity capsule's window, firing ki blasts all around. Few minutes later, the G.C.'s door opened, Bulma quickly runs back inside the house, surprised and terrified. The saiyan prince gets out of the G.C.,staring at the balcony with such suspicious eyes. He knows that Bulma was watching him moments ago!

"Pshew! That was close!" Bulma breathes as the turn back, surprised by seeing Vegeta right infront of her.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" said Vegeta , Bulma smiled with laughter, waving her hands, trying to hide her feelings of loneliness.

"Oh, Hi there Bejiita-kun! How's your training today? Did you do good?" Bulma smiled.

"What's up with you? Why are you watching me while I'm training?"

"H-huh? S-Says who? I-I'm not watching you! I-I was just staring at t-the coconut tree!"

"I caught you so don't lie!"

She doesn't give any other answer. She just keeps her feelings and continues to smile at him.

"Vegeta, do you have some time to listen to me?" Bulma asked sincerely.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Please.. I need someone to talk about this problem!"

"I SAID NO! I don't talk to stupid people like you... and even if you tell me, I won't ever understand"

Bulma tells Vegeta that she will smack him and she will let him smack her in return. Vegeta refuses to do so and he ends up getting hurt instead! She tells him to get angry at her and this time, He does!

"Hey you stupid woman, What do you think you're doing?" He yells at her, Bulma starts to cry aloud like a baby. "Now woman, what's happening to you?"

"WAAAHAAH! my life is so terrible! I thought that I would end up with a nice and good guy like Yamcha, He's my first love, for 15 years we've loved each other. How could he betray me like that?"

"..."

"I saw him last night with another woman in an automobile. Do you know how much pain I have felt after that? Do you understand me?"

"..."

"COME ON and hurt me or kill me instead!"

"You're crazy aren't you?" Vegeta said to her.

"YES! I'M REALLY CRAZY! I'M LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF A CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE! I guess I'll never fall in love again..."Bulma said with such a sad look on eyes like there is no hope in them. "Vegeta...What are you going to do if you saw your love one falling in-love with another man? Are you going to cry like I did? Are your feelings going to be hurt too?"

Bulma was so sad but when she looks back,Vegeta was not in there anymore! He was already in his room,sleeping. She goes in there just to wake him up.

"Vegeta,wake up! Listen to me!!!" Bulma said while she grabs his arm.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you bothering a sleeping person?" Vegeta said upon waking up.

"Listen to me, just for now." begged Bulma

"NO!!!" yelled Vegeta

"Please!"

"I SAID NO! I don't talk nor listen to stupid people like you!"

Upon this comment, Bulma gets back to her senses.

"I forgot, How could I trust you? You're such a heartless person. I'm really stupid for talking to a royal arrogant jerk like you!" Bulma said then she leaves Vegeta's room.

"Hey,woman! Did you just figure out that you're stupid?!" Vegeta teases her.

At the dining room, Bulma was drinking a strong shot wine. Vegeta comes down from his room upstairsand saw her doing this.He asks her what is that thing she's drinking.

"This called '_wine'. _People with such problems drink this _to make them stronger_" Bulma explained. Vegeta's eyes suddenly brightened and feel total excitement.

"R-REALLY!!! So if you drink this so called '_wine' , _it will make you stronger?"

"Yeah sure," Bulma agreed then she realizes her blunder..." Oh shit... I forgot that he's thirst for power!" she thought.

"Huhahahahahahaha!(laughing evilly) Now, let's see who's the most powerful warrior in the universe!" he said as he gets the green glass bottle of wine from Bulma's hands, drink everything on it and leaves no single drop of it. Bulma tries to stop him from doing that but it's already too late. He wildly released his blue ki, powering up... "Now who's the strongest? Isn't it I? I, the prince of all saiyans?'

Then the blue ki was gone, he feels headache and dizziness, his sight was blurred and he feels that everything spins around him. He sees two Bulmas standing infront of him.

"_B-Bulma... d-do you have a twin sister?" _Vegeta said.

"Oh shit... he's drunk..." Bulma worried.

Vegeta collapses. Bulma tried all the best she could do to carry Vegeta to the washroom where he voimits. Then she takes him to his room and lays him on his bed. Few minutes later, Bulma also felt dizziness so she decided to sleep beside Vegeta in one bed!

In the morning, both of them are hugging each other, and then they separate. When they wake up and saw each other...

"What are you doing here?" Bulma said

"I am the one who should ask you that, woman. This is my room," Vegeta said.

They get up and found themselves naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted together. Mrs.Briefs just arrive from a meeting and enters the room.

"Bejiita-kun will you please W-What the h-hell are you g-guys doing!!!!" Mrs.Briefs shockingly said.

"VEGETA!!!!! DARN YOU!!!!" Bulma explodes with anger.

Vegeta quickly jumps from bed and dresses up, running as Bulma and Mrs. Briefs afters him.

" GET BACK HERE!!!!"

They run outside. Mrs.Briefs was hitting her daughter with the broom.

"Mom! Plaese don't get the wrong idea!" Bulma explained.

As they were running all around the Capsule Corporation, Dr.Briefs, Yamcha, Gokou and Krilin arrive.

"Bulma, Vegeta, Honey, What are you guys doing?" Dr. Briefs asked

"Vegeta?" said Gokou.

Bulma and Vegeta were terribly surprised seeing them.

"K-KAKAROT!!!" Vegeta shouted in full surprise.

"D-DADDY!!!" Bulma said shockingly.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER 

FIN


End file.
